


Sweet Dreams

by UmbreonGurl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Late night cuddles, no beta we die like your inting teammates, tired akali has no brain to mouth filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Akali and Evelynn's sleep schedules rarely match up. They make the most of things anyways.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 360





	Sweet Dreams

Evelynn is cold. Literally.

It’s something Akali notices every time they touch, chills running down her spine and gooseflesh racing along her skin. It’s not uncomfortable, though—a feeling more akin to a cold water bottle after a long workout than a bone-deep frostbite—but it’s still noticeable.

(It’s a little bit ironic, actually, considering that Evelynn somehow always makes her feel as if she’s burning up at the same time.)

Akali wakes to shivers as the blankets move and the mattress dips. She lets out a small groan despite herself and opens her eyes to the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table.

“You’re letting all the heat out,” she grumbles. “Hurry up and put the blankets back.”

The response she receives is cool, calm, and not tired-sounding in the least. “You’ll be fine. I don’t think the furnace under the sheets is going anywhere anytime soon.” 

An ice-cold hand makes its way around Akali’s shoulder, arms brushing skin in the gap left by her oversized t-shirt and her neck. Suddenly, Akali finds herself wide awake.

A glance towards the clock nearby confirms her suspicions that it’s far later than anyone should arguably be awake at.

“Were you working late again, Eve?”

“Not this time,” Evelynn says. “I had some errands I needed to take care of.”

It’s just as much an answer as it is none at all, but Akali is too tired to dig into the details.

“Mmkay…” she mumbles. “Just checkin’. ‘Cuz y’know it’s not good to work late too often and I worry.”

“I know, darling. I know.”

The arm not draped around Akali’s shoulders works its way towards the back of her head, slender fingers gently weaving through tangled hair. It’s still damp from when Akali had showered earlier—she’d been too exhausted to bother with anything but letting it air dry.

Evelynn’s nose brushes by Akali’s ear. “Mmm… did you just shower?” 

“I did, yeah.” Akali almost melts when Evelynn starts lightly massaging her scalp, letting her eyes fall shut again briefly. “Right before I hopped into bed.” 

“I can tell. You smell nice.”

“Thanks. I used your fancy-ass soap—or shampoo—whatever the hell the word is, I used it. It was nice.” Evelynn chuckles, and Akali can feel her chest move at her back. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, dear. You’re just cute when you’re tired.”

“I’m not cute,” Akali protests, but it comes out half mumbled. “I’m big n’ tough.”

“Sure you are.” Evelynn’s tone is more fond than patronizing. “My big, tough, Akali.”

Akali all but preens at the praise. “Thas’ right. You know it, baby.”

“You should go back to sleep,” Evelynn urges.

“ _Nooooo…_ ” Akali groans. “I haven’t seen you all day; I jus’ wanna snuggle for a little while with my hot sexy girlfriend.”

“Your _hot sexy_ girlfriend isn’t going anywhere.” Evelynn sounds like she’s trying not to laugh. “Close your eyes and rest. You’ll need it, we have an early day tomorrow.”

“Ugh, I know.” Akali lets out a sigh. “Why the hell does Ahri keep scheduling things so early?”

Another chuckle, and Evelynn’s breath hits against Akali’s neck like a cool breeze. “Because we have work to do, and most of society gets up before one in the afternoon.”

“But _why?”_ Akali moves her arm slightly to grab the hand not currently running through her hair and interlaces her fingers with Evelynn’s. “Who thought that was a good idea?”

“Most people did, unfortunately.” Evelynn gives Akali’s hand a small squeeze. “Now hush. It’s past your bedtime.”

“Mmkay.” Akali pauses. “But only if you tell me about your day as I drift off.”

“That sounds like a fair deal.” 

Akali closes her eyes to the sound of Evelynn’s voice. She doesn’t remember much after that.

* * *

Evelynn is already up and gone by the time Akali’s alarm goes off, and she’s _still_ gone by the time the second one starts ringing.

The bed feels distinctly empty without her.

Akali lets out a string of mumbled curses as she reaches for her phone, drowsily checking the time and pressing that godsent little button that lets the room fall back into silence.

5:30 in the morning is far too early for anyone to be awake. Stumbling to the bathroom, Akali throws on a pair of sweatpants and puts her hair into a messy ponytail.

It’s 5:35 when she hears Kai’Sa yell upstairs. 

“Up and at ‘em, ladies! Coffee’s done, come and get it!”

Akali doesn’t even register the fact she’s moving towards the kitchen until her butt is firmly placed on a counter stool and a mug of coffee is gently shoved into her hands. Kai’Sa has already left to go get ready by the time Akali gets downstairs, but Ahri and Evelynn linger in the kitchen.

“Good morning, darling.”

“Mornin’...” Akali mumbles. “Dunno if I’d call it a good one, though. It’s far too early to be good. The coffee’s nice, though. And you’re nice.”

Evelynn presses a kiss to her cheek as she takes a seat on the stool to Akali’s left. “I’m glad you think so.”

Ahri mock gags. “Gross, you two, get a room.”

Evelynn raises an eyebrow. “We have one.”

“I’m aware.” Ahri takes a sip from her own mug. 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, then, dogbreath.” Evelynn snips back, without missing a beat.

“Of course, Mephistopheles. Someone has to keep you in line.” 

“You guys are so loud.” Akali rests her face in her hands. “Can you just… shut up for a little while longer? I was enjoying the quiet.”

“Of course, darling.” Evelynn puts a hand on Akali’s shoulder and pats it sympathetically. “Ahri’s just so inconsiderate sometimes, isn’t she?”

“Hey now, that was just as much you as it was me.” Ahri points an accusing finger towards Evelynn. 

“You started it,” Evelynn points out. 

Ahri looks like she wants to make some snarky comment in response, but pauses for a moment to think things over. “You know what? Fair.”

Steam from the coffee drifts into Akali’s face, warm like the blankets she so desperately wants nothing more than to crawl back under. Akali’s fatigue must be easy to read, because Evelynn gives her shoulder a light squeeze.

“You can sleep in the car if you need to,” she assures her.

“Thank _god._ I could kiss you right now, Eve.”

Ahri frowns. “I’m right here, so please don’t.”

“Ignore her, Akali.” Evelynn turns towards Ahri with a smile that is far too wide to be harmless. “Don’t you have makeup to go do?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know when I’m not welcome.” Ahri says, grabbing her coffee and getting up from where she had been leaning on the counter. “I’ll see you guys at the studio. Don’t be late.”

“Please. I would never,” Evelynn calls back, but Ahri is already gone. 

“I should probably go get ready soon too,” Akali mumbles, letting her head fall sideways onto Evelynn’s shoulder and closing her eyes. “Not yet, though.”

“You’ve got time, darling.” Evelynn’s hand makes its way over towards Akali’s cheek, bringing her head closer. “Unlike Ahri, you don’t spend an hour in front of the mirror. There’s no rush.”

“Mmkay,” Akali mumbles. “I’ll stay like this for a few more minutes, then.”

“Take as long as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii I had plans and they all went out the window as soon as I saw the Akalynn art that was dropped last night. It warranted a direct response. I'm not sorry. 
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
